


Sweet Dreams

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Written for the one-word prompt challenge on the FB page "Mystrade is our division": "sweet".





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts), [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts), [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



> As usual, tell me about what could be improved in English. Thanks to everyone again for help and comments on my work and Isafil's.  
> And as usual, this moment could be an extension of what happens in Against all odds.

The first time it happened, Mycroft didn't even notice. His night, like many others, had been dreadful. Nightmares, nightmares all along the hours. Nightmare had been, for a while, his one and only kind of dreams. Nightmares about his sister, this member of the family he had sentenced to jail because he couldn't do anything else. Nightmares about his bargains with her. Nightmares about the innocents who died because he hadn't given way to her caprices. And yet, in the morning, he remembered having been at peace in the very heart of the night, for a few minutes and quietly having sunk into sleep...before new turmoils. He tried to find a reason -"could I make it again"?- , something in the previous day that would have been different...and could'nt see anything. With a sigh, he found relief in the fact that he had no partner sleeping with him. Who could have understood the whole mess he had been getting stuck into years after years?

The second time was even better. A dream came back to his mind in the morning, almost erasing the smell of blood and the oubursts of grey stones burrying him. He was in a wide room, maybe with people or not -he couldn't say- full of the yellow and white light of a sunny day, with the sensation of an obvious perspective of hapiness overwhelming the whole place. This time, during the next day, he exactly knew what had been different: he had been impressed -even if he had firmly asserted the opposite- by the pictures taken in Mary and John's wedding. By everyone's peaceful happiness. By the frank smile on Gregory Lestrade's face during the newlyweds' dance, even if the first hours of the party had clearly been an ordeal for him..."Wait. Stop this now", Mycroft thought to himself, yet going on tasting the sensation.

Finally, a third almost peaceful night occured, withouth any nightmare this time. It was a surprisingly warm night in October. The feeling had taken Mycroft's mind, but also his body. The next day, he couldn't miss what had caused it: he had found Gregory Lestrade on one of the crime scenes Sherlock got involved in. As both of them were reluctantly waving their goodbye, the DI had shyly whispered, as a kind of question or promise -Mycroft couldn't say-: " Sweet dreams, Mr Holmes...".


End file.
